<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking Up by Paperpage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134777">Looking Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperpage/pseuds/Paperpage'>Paperpage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lots of Feelings after tonight’s episodes, different writing style</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperpage/pseuds/Paperpage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny Drabble in a weird POV :3 Hope y’all enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting home late last night with dad, Steven finally got the rest he needed. Even after talking with dad about Connie, he still felt… heavy. Exhausted. He didn’t know what tomorrow was going to bring. </p><p>It was nice though. It was nice talking with dad. He’s not sure he’s ready to talk about his “trauma” with him yet, but he feels better knowing that he has his dad when he needs him. </p><p>He’s gonna call Connie tomorrow. He’s sure that he’s gonna do that. He needs space to sort himself out. So that he can find something that he’ll look up to when he wakes up the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>